Princess Strawberry's castle
Princess Strawberry's castle '''(also known as '''The Fruit Castle) is the home of Princess Strawberry. It is located in the middle of the Fruit Kingdom, between the Rock PointCake Mountains. Appearance The castle includes purple pathways, tall, bent towers, and the central tower, which is straight and wider than the others. It is pink colored, like strawberry ice cream, and has been seen dripping. It also has a moat,that has been shown filled many times. Two large statues that are actually the Guardians of the Royal Promise and try to protect the kingdom when otherwise needed. It has a drawbridge (which is a piece of toast with peanutbutter on it) in the front, and leads into a courtyard as seen in "The Youngest." The castle was the location of the party in "New New Magic." One of the narrow towers appeared in "Heat Signature," when its watchtower was destroyed by Gummy Bun, who was attempting to do a back flip. It is unknown if the watchtower was rebuilt.In "Go With Me," the portcullis is revealed to be made of buiscuits. The castle is surrounded by strawberries. Rooms There have been numerous rooms and secret passages shown in Princess Strawberry's Castle. Princess Strawberry's bedroom This was shown in "Zen Crystal of Doom" when Princess Strawberry was put in there to rest. It is purple all over and has several hearts on the wall. She has what seems to be a computer and a glass cupboard with two crowns in it but the rest of her bedroom consists of purple cabinets. There is also a bathroom in Princess Strawberry's bedroom. In the bathroom is a bathtub, sink and toilet. Grand hall The grand hall was first introduced in "The Eyes" as the "party room." It has a large carpet in the front, and two large doors. It can hold all of the fruit citizens. Designing Room In "New New Party" Finn and Princess Strawberry go into another room to figure out the Decor Pines. This room is green, with pencils and dresses everywhere. There is also a drawingboard in the room. Secret room In "The Enchiridion!," Princess Strawberry and Finn go into a secret room through the bottom of the Fruit Castle. The room has pink glowing spots on its walls.. (Possibly) Princess Strawberry's tea room In "Very Rad ," Princess Strawberry and Dr. CocoPuff are seen in a colorful room with a lot of the princess's pictures in it. There are a few pictures of Finn in the room, shown below.There is also a blue teapot in the room. There are vases and jars with colored candies in them and a long carpet. Outside of the room, there is a banner with a small symbol on it. However, the symbol could be a pear. Hallways In "Very Rad," a hallway can be seen. It is yellow, possibly due to candle light though. Secret dungeon In "What About This," there are a lot of secret doors and secret passages that lead to this dungeon. From this episode, Jake said "Wow, there's a lot of secret doors in this place."